


Gated Residential

by MomoGeraldine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Damian Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Tim Drake, Posessive Tim, They simply do the things that must be done, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Joker Jr., Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: Ah, whiskey, my old friend, warm my heart will ya’?
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Gated Residential

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by this video:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frj58gJj3Wg&ab_channel=lemorgo

_“Hello, Gotham! 9.00 pm’s news is as follows; this evening, at 6:30 pm, the major opened a new and improved Batman museum, including all the members of his fam. The museum is a thank you gift to Batman. The man of the hour sadly didn’t show up, as he was busy, fighting Evil Super with the Justice League.”_

I need more alcohol, fucking Gotham, so cold.

_“Fortunately it seems Batman won the fight, however, there was a lot of damage near the east coast from Metropolis and other areas where the fight was.”_

Ah, whiskey, my old friend, warm my heart will ya’?

_“ While the fight in Metropolis happened, Joker. Jr created more chaos, claiming to speak with Batman, while he destroyed Robin’s side of the museum, setting them on fire, he also stole stuff, one of them being antique Batarang.”_

it was a good joke, your fault for not getting it…

_“Batman however didn’t show up to fight as he was away fighting the other side of Metropolis.”_

Fuck you.

_“In another news, Damian Wayne, the millionaire extraordinaire, is having a charity gala this night, to raise funds, in order to help kids from bad homes and orphanages.”_

Now that’s an opportunity.

_“We’ll resume to news after the music-”_

Great, no whiskey…

And it snows, Gotham, you’re one cruel mistress. No Batman and no more whiskey.

What can a man do?

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Hmm”

He’s back, I don’t care, watching me from the rooftops…

“I need more whiskey.”

I feel his eyes, on my neck, don’t turn around. Don’t. I’m mad at him. How dare he make fool out of me. But his eyes. No. No. No.

And just like his father, he’s gone, I already miss him.

Gotham, tonight you’re quite lonely. Empty. 

I can hear people on the streets, far away, laughing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Wake up”

…

“I said WAKE UP”

mhm...

What?

“Fucking drunk”

...is someone hitting me?

“What do you want?”

“Now he talks, get out of my alley!”

Your alley? I own the Gotham.

“Give me whiskey”

“GET OUT!”

I’m gonna get a headache...

“Give whiskey and you’ll live”

“NO”

Well your choice, don’t say I didn’t warn ya.

***BANG***

“wHAT THE FUCK!?!?”

***BANG***

“Famous last words”

I’m funny.

What time is it?

Oh.

1.11 am.

I had quite a nap.

I’m gonna call the brat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fuck you.

  
  


**Brat**

Im dDrunk

_seen_

  
  
  
  
  


Is he seriously going to leave me on seen?

Am I nothing to him?

I thought we had something special…

  
  


**Brat**

Im dDrunk

_seen_

Come here.

_Seen_

…

I knew he cared!

Take that, Super Evil! Or was it Evil Super? Who cares. I don’t.

“What are you looking at? Never seen a man laugh?” 

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Gated Residential of The Waynes_

Home sweet home.

I can feel their eyes on me. An after-party for the rich. It’s a must.

“Two shots of vodka, thank you.”

Can’t forget my manners now.

Ah finally…

I’ve waited too long.

Fuck.

I’m excited.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Damn...He’s gorgeous...so fucking gorgeous. I want to touch him. I need to touch him.

I throw the Batarang at him. It misses.

He dodges.

Oh..

I’m on the bed...

He smells so good. Like home.

He’s on me..The eyes..

“Fuck you”

He only raises an eyebrow at that.

“Fuck you for leaving me hanging!”

He just listens.

“Don’t you have manners? You never leave a villain waiting”

The intensity, his deep green eyes, his attention.

“I had Justice League problem to solve...”

I can feel his lips on my neck. Ghost of lips, he’s breathing on my neck. It tickles.

“..Timothy.”

Only he calls me like that these days, only he gets to call me that.

Fuck Justice League. Fuck Metropolis.

“I’m still angry”

He’s mine.

“Oh, what shall I do?”

You can hear the sarcasm dripping.

Only mine. I’m gonna burn down the whole world if I need to get that point across.

“You’re mine, I don’t share”

The intensity, his deep green eyes, his attention, his smell, his hands, his lips.

That soft smile. That soft and amused smile. Only for my eyes.

“Next time, it’s us, not some Evil whatever, not some Justice crap, just us, in Gotham, capiche?”

Only me and you. I’m the one who needs your attention. Not some one-note guy. Not Metropolis.

He laughs, it’s soft. It’s deep.

He kisses my forehead.

Holds me, resting, closed eyes.

It’s warm. It’s safe.

I barely heard the whisper.

“Only you and I, Timothy, nobody else.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> T: Will you ever gonna stop calling me Drake or Timothy?  
> D: No.  
> T: Do you ever plan to?  
> D: Only when the world ends.  
> T: When will the world end?  
> D: When you die.
> 
> Opinions & criticism are welcome.


End file.
